totdcfandomcom-20200215-history
Europa 4 Shops
Commercial District: Max: Max is trying to sell his home. He wants 3000C for it. if you're smart, you can get a 50% discount. Buying this will open up the Construction shop and let you purchase some useful upgrades for the game. Once you purchase the base, you can access it from the Navigation Console by selecting Short Range Routes. This also opens up Soklova Construction. Crystal: Can be found to the east of Max, will not become available until you own the home. * Constructing the Workshop will allow Darenzia to make you weapon mods. * Constructing the healing pod will allow for free healings. * Constructing the VR upgrade (do corridor first) will allow for advanced VR modules * Completing several upgrades will allow Crystal to make you a bar inside. * A complete renovation will play into the post-ending scenes. Visiting Crystal frequently may lead to a small scene where you party with her. Hugh: *Model of the Drunken Cowboy (50C) *Lava Lamp (30C) *Vertigo Movie Poster (10C) *Music Box (100C) *Chessboard (150C) (Gift for Piper) *Toy Celeste Doll (30C) *Small Painting (50C) Hugh is a cynical guy who couldn't care less if you actually buy anything. Most of his stuff is actually junk, but you can find a gift or two in here as well. Red Lights District: Vinnie :Vinnie is a sleazy womanizer who's trying to make a buck. He only sells 4 items. *Sexy Lingerie (300C) - used in a random event on your ship later in the game, or to look good for your significant other - when you have one. *Sexy Black Dress (500C) - It's a very nice looking dress. It's not too revealing, considering where they sell it, but it's also tight enough to leave little to the imagination. It comes with its own panties, which you assume means it has to be worn without a bra on. *Vibrator (100C) - a Buzzing Source of Orgasms...according to the box. You can use this in your room on the ship. *Story of O VR Module (200C) - Useable after upgrading the VR module in your spacebase if you bought it from Max in the Commercial District. Watching once lowers your MR by 1. Watching twice sends you straight to your new Master, reprogrammed to be a slave...and a Game Over. *Project Domme VR Module (200c) - Also useable after upgrading the space base. Watching it 3 times will prompt you to change places from the Dominatrix to the Slave, and choosing that will bring a Game Over. Downtown District: Shipyard Manager :He'll offer to upgrade your Ship's Engines after you talk to him. Upgrading your ship engines allows you to make more trips before ALICE takes over. *Full Price (3200C) *Provide Nividium (2000C) *Provide Chemicals (2200C) *Provide both (1000C) Patrick Hamlin: :He'll sell you combat upgrades and is a quest giver. *Pistol upgrade (1500C) - +1 to your Pistols' power. *Shotgun upgrade (1500C) - +2 to your Shotgun's Power. *Shield Upgrade (1700C) - +5 to your HP. Dr. Stevens: *She will sell you medkits for 300C each. *If you found the strange chemicals in another quest, she will identify them for 200C. Jagged Jimmy J: :3J carries some mind altering drugs. They do have some advantages, but some nasty side effects. *Mentas (400C) - Makes you smart, then dumber after a while. *Red Fury (300C) - Pain block, with increased damage done after wearing off. *Dark Wonder (200C) - Makes your dreams real for an hour. Random side effect.